Communication systems for vehicles may provide for communication between vehicles and/or between a vehicle and a remote server. Such car2car or V2V and car2X or V2X technology provides for communication between vehicles based on information provided by one or more vehicles and/or information provided by a remote server or the like. Examples of such systems are described in U.S. Pat. No. 7,580,795 and/or U.S. Publication Nos. US-2012-0218412, published Aug. 30, 2012, and/or US-2012-0062743 published Mar. 15, 2012, which are hereby incorporated herein by reference in their entireties.